Stream computing is an emerging computational model for performing complex operations on and across multi-source, high volume data-flows. Given that the deployment of the model has only started, the pool of mature applications employing this model is small, and therefore the availability of workloads for various types of applications is scarce. In addition, there is need for synthetic generation of large-scale workloads for evaluation of stream computing applications at scale.